Chirstmas Free!
by Amelia Greydawn
Summary: So everybody gathers around for a nice Christmas Party.
1. Christnas Eve

"Ahh Christmas Eve" Said Aii as he putt he decortions up with Nagisa his "bestie". They were all going to stay over at Rin's now that he had gotten a house. Aii and Him lived together as a married couple even though they weren't  
"Hey Rei-chan can you help us…?"  
"With?" He said while baking cookies with Haru.  
"Putting the star."  
"No I have an Idea. Why don't we do that at the end..? All of us together?"  
"Wow what a really good idea Rei-chan! You're really bright!" Aii smile and tried to put the last red ball at the top of the tree put couldn't. When he was about to trip and fall someone grabbed him.  
"Geez watch out. You wouldn't want to fall and break something."  
When he turn around it was Sousuke. He smile and thank him as Sou put the red ball on the last spot of the Christmas tree. Rin saw them and just a "Tch" As he went to Nitori and sat next to him holding his hand  
"Senpai…?"  
"I said to just call me Rin Aii…babe…." Said Rin really emmbarrsed as he called him babe for the first time! Nitori felt like he was going to faint but of course if he was going to faint he would've fainted in his lovers arms.  
"Everybody gather around!" Said Nagisa as everybody sat in a circle and smiled  
"Now what?" Said Haru in a boring voice.  
"Aww come on Haru, don't be so cold!" Makoto laugh and Haru just smiled  
"Nagisa should we put the star now?"  
Sure!"

Everybody gathered around and touch the star but as soon as they all got up Nagisa and Aii were the only ones who didn't get to touch it since they were short. They just stood with their face like this :I as everybody else laugh.  
"Hey it isn't funny!" Yelled Nagisa as he giggled too.  
Soon they all began to eat cookies and tell stories of their past except Sousuke he was concertared on something else. Ai looked at him and they shared smiles as Rin just looked and bit his bottom lip Aii then looked at Rin and gave him an air kiss. Rin almost melted. They stayed at Rin's and had lots of fun. Tommorow was Christmas! All of them were going to celebrat till ithe day was over. Gou Mikoshiba and Momo where going to bring the cake and other stuff for the party tomorrow. They also had a secret Santa going on too. So all of them putt their gifts under the tree and Rin and Aii went to sleep in their bed. Everybody waited for tomorrow.

Hey guys Merry Christmas Eve. Tomorrow I'll post another chapter early if I can so have a Saftey and Marry Christmas! Also Rin lips his lips everytime he likes something and bites them when he dislikes or hates something. So yeah thank you sooo much for reading my stories! Look forward for the Soutori! I don't know how to thank you! Anyways again thanks and Merry Christmas! 3

~Amy Greydawn Rose


	2. Merry Christmas!

Aii was the last one to wake up. He stretch and yawn.  
"Geez finally." He heard someone giggle and teasted him when he fixed his eyes he saw Sousuke standing right infront of him.  
"Ahh! Yamazaki-senpai!" he yelled abit and covered himself in emmbarrsment, but it was too late Sousuke had the picture of Aii sleeping already saved in his head so he just gave a small laugh and walked away. Then rin came and sat next to him in bed.  
"What's wrong? Did Sousuke do anything funny on you?!"  
"No Senpai, He'll never do anything bad!"  
"I hope so…for his own good!" Aii giggled and that just gave Rin a huge smile  
"Hey ehat are you laughing for? Huh?" He got ontop of him and started to tickle him until it started to turn serious. He began to kiss him all over  
"S-senpai we have guests…"  
"So..? I can just ask them to leave…."  
"Don't do that…"  
"Hey you respect your Guest!" A familiar voice said from behide. It was no other than Mikoshiba. Rin stop and welcomed everybody in just in time to eat lunch and then have the party of their lifes! As soon as the cookies were ready and they all ate up until full they will all gather around the Christmas Tree ready to open their gifts! Rin had to give Aii What a Coincidence! Yeah right. That's what went to Sousuke's mind but thankfully Ai was giving him something! And the other who he didn't pay attention to but eh who cared as everybody gathered around they started singing Holy Night/Saa Christmas, rin was kinda of embarrsed and so was Sousuke but then Aii mention. "come do it for me" So they started singing.

Saa CHRISTMAS ippai no egao

kimi ni todoketa PARTY NIGHT

saa CHRISTMAS ippai no negai

kimi ni chikaunda HOLY HOLY NIGHT

kotoshi no CHRISTMAS chotto tokubetsu sa

WHITE CHRISTMAS janaku datte

hoshikuzu no ILLUMINATION

hora furitsumoru yo

kirakira kagayaite

minna ga shiawase de

chikachika matataite

minna ga yume wo mite

saa CHRISTMAS ippai no egao

kimi ni todoketa PARTY NIGHT

saa CHRISTMAS ippai no negai

kimi ni chikaunda HOLY HOLY NIGHT

kotoshi no CHRISTMAS kitto tokubetsu sa

LONELY CHRISTMAS ja tsumaranai

egao ha ILLUMINATION

hora kazatteageru

yurayura yurameite

minna de te wo tsunagi

pikapika kirameite

minna de hoshi miage

saa CHRISTMAS ippai no egao

kimi ni todoketa PARTY NIGHT

saa CHRISTMAS ippai no negai

kimi ni chikaunda HOLY HOLY NIGHT

When they finish they all clapped and started opening their gifts Haru gave Rei a new watch and Makoto gave Nagisa a Pinguin backpack and Nagisa gave Makoto some expensive jacket "It was so cheap!" Said Nagisa  
"So expensive!" Said Makoto.  
Aii gave Sousuke a whale shark blanket and a few other accessories. He then stared at Aii gave him a kiss on the forehead and said thanks. Of Course Rin got mad and back Aii away to him. Souskue gave Rin a Shark and a Duck together to him and a Jacket with a shak on it. He thank him and Rei gave Haru a new Swim suit. Mikoshiba gave Gou a Pearl necklace and Momo gave her pearl earings. Gou gave them both kisses on the cheek. It sure was nothing to the other but to them it meant everything! Rin got little mad. At last Rin gave out a speech 

"You've been there when I needed you the most…I know I haven't been when you needed me but when I realize that I bow down with guilt…I told myself early in life one day there will be someone who doesn't care about my past because he just wants to be part of my future…Then there was this little boy…he kinda just had my heart…like he just snatched it. Ever since he had my heart there was nobody worth to think about…I also love the feeling I get when I see you smile…I mean like your smile is so warm it melts my heart …now that I have you here I would like to know if I could marry you…" he kneels over Aii and opens a box with two rings in it. Aii was crying and he happily accept. Everybody clapped and some of them where crying. Like Nagisa and Momo. Hehe. So that's just how it ended.

At last Merry Christmas guys! Please have a safe Christmas! I love you guys. Thanks for reading !

~Amelia Greydawn 3


End file.
